futurefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Нейронет (Прометей)
thumb|300pxНейронет '(англ. ''NeuroNet, NeuroWeb, Brainet) или Web 4.0 — один из этапов развития Всемирной паутины, в котором взаимодействие участников (людей, животных, интеллектуальных агентов) осуществляется на принципах нейрокоммуникаций. В конце 2030-х годов, практически полностью вытеснил Web 3.0 в развитых странах, однако был отрицательно воспринят некоторыми религиозными организациями и частью радикальных активистов. Принципы работы Принцип работы Нейронета заключается в подаче нервных импульсов от мозга человека (или другого животного) к электронному устройству и обратно. Эта сеть в режиме реального времени создает возможность передачи от человека к машине любой информации — слов, образов, чувств, в том числе и бессознательных переживаний, которые будут обрабатываться искусственным интеллектом. Так формируется новый тип интеллектуальных устройств — органический компьютер. В России под Нейронетом понимается скорее не суперкомпьютер, а универсальная коммуникационная среда, объединяющая в себе на базе нейротехнологий интернет документов, интернет вещей, интернет людей, интернет живых систем, человеческие разумы, интеллектуальных агентов и позволяющая им обмениваться любой информацией, содержащейся во внутреннем мире участников. Интеграция между человеческим мозгом и компьютером в Нейронете происходит при помощи прикрепленных к телу датчиков или вживленных в биологическую ткань наночипов, которые смогут замещать нейроны или работать совместно с ними. По мнению российских ученых, в будущем такие технологии позволят не только погружать человека в виртуальные пространства, но и открывать способы переноса «Я» на небиологический субстрат. В совокупности с нейропротезированием это приближает науку к созданию искусственного тела, однако на данный момент такие возможности еще только изучаются. История '''В 2009 году, американская научно-исследовательская организация при Пентагоне DARPA '''выделила средства в 4 миллиона долларов на развитие программы под названием '''Silent Talk (Тихий Разговор). Целью этой программы являлось создание системы связи, которая будет передавать информацию путем съема электрических сигналов непосредственно с головного мозга. Исследования по этому проекту проводились в Университете Калифорнии (University of California). В 2011 году известный создатель нейрокомпьютерных интерфейсов бразилец Мигель Николелис в своей книге «Без границ» (англ. Beyond boundaries: the new neuroscience of connecting brains with machines — and how it will change our lives) предложил для названия будущей мозго-сети слово «Брейнет» (англ. Brainet, brain-net). Термин же «нейронет» (англ. neuronet, neuro-net) первоначально использовался для обозначения искусственных нейронных сетей. Новое его понимание как названия следующего после Семантической паутины поколения глобальной коммуникационной сети стало складываться в России начиная с 2012 года. В частности, в данном значении Нейронет упоминался в ноябре того года на Полит.ру, а в марте 2013 года в статье журнала «Русский репортёр», посвящённой деятельности участников движения «Россия 2045», со ссылкой на американского футуролога Рэймонда Курцвейла. Выступая в феврале 2005 года на конференции TED, Курцвейл предсказывал, что к 2029 году человек начнёт сливаться с техникой. А во время выступления на конференции DEMO в Санта-Клара (Калифорния) в октябре 2012 года он говорил о будущем расширении возможностей мозга за счёт облачных вычислений, т. е. об экзокортексе. В августе 2013 года термин Нейронет озвучивал профессор Московской школы управления «Сколково» Павел Лукша на проводившемся Агентством стратегических инициатив (АСИ) «Форсайт-флоте», а также в ходе презентаций результатов форсайт-проекта «Образование 2030». Изучались измененные состояния сознания. Так, лидерская программа Search Inside Yourself компании Google включала в себя изучение медитации инженерами, а компьютерная игра с механизмом БОС Journey to Wild Divine вышедшая еще в 2004 году позволила осваивать медитационные практики самостоятельно. Пока проблема переноса сознания не была решена, с помощью устройств БОС можно было так же тренировать и обычные психические состояния. В частности, обнаружена связь между такой формой Интернет-зависимости, как киберкоммуникативная зависимость, и снижением показателей в учёбе. Всё большее число детей страдает синдромом дефицита внимания. Помогали таким учащимся тренажёры внимания вроде программы Play Attention. Среди взрослых того времени пользовались спросом тренировки мозга (в частности, речь о решении компании Lumosity, на которое подписались более 40 млн пользователей). thumb|Устройство EPOCРассматривая тему компьютерных игр, нельзя было пройти мимо устройства Emotiv EPOC австралийской компании Emotiv Systems. На Game Developers Conference 2008 'в Сан-Франциско гарнитура Emotiv была в числе новых устройств ввода для видеоигр. Демо-игрой была головоломка, в которой игрок восстанавливает Стоунхендж. Для юзеров этого устройства был разработан веб-сайт известный как «'Emortal», предназначенный для прослушивания музыки, просмотра фотографий и других видов деятельности, изменяемый исходя их того, что пользователь мыслит и чувствует. Другой продукт — панель управления «'Emotiv'», развивающая вышеупомянутую идею, который позволяет пользователям тренировать различные мысли, такие как «толчок» и «исчезнуть», и проверять их на кубе. Он также позволяет пользователю просматривать его эмоциональное состояние, такое как «возбуждение», на графике. Программа имеет 2D синий аватар, который позволяет пользователю просматривать свои выражения лица, и настраивать чувствительность. Так же, устройство EPOC применялось не только геймерами, но и российскими учеными - в РФ с 2009 года действовал проект NeuroG, использующий Emotiv EPOC для распознавания воображаемых образов. thumb|Emotiv InsightВ марте 2014 года, был выпущен нейроинтерфейс Emotiv Insight, в комплекте с которым шли такие программы как Emotiv Xavier Emo Key, способная реагировать на различные события (мимика, мысленные команды и т.д.) и отправлять события клавиатуры (Short cut или просто текст) в приложения и Emotiv Xavier Compose, разработанная для программистов и эмулирующая отправку различных команд или параметров с мозга. Существовал магазин приложений для нейроинтерфейса, а SDK (набор средств разработки) был открыт для сторонних разработчиков ПО. thumb|left|HeartMath emWave2 Важную роль в развитии Нейронета сыграло появление устройств, считывающих сигналы человеческого организма.' В 2012 году', на рынок был выпущен прибор, получивший название HeartMath emWave2 ', созданный для подавления стресса. Устройство определяет частоту сердцебиения с помощью двух разных датчиков - клипсы на мочку уха или датчика, к которому прикладывается палец. Если частота начинает сильно отличаться от обычной для пользователя, устройство дает инструкции для дыхательных упражнений, которые помогут успокоиться (световая полоска-индикатор на девайсе дикутет глубину вдохов и выдохов). Устройство можно подключить к компьютеру и вывести на монитор кардиограмму (в сильно упрощенном виде). thumb|left|Экзоскелет HAL-5Еще более значимым событием стало введение с '''2013 'года HAL-экзоскелетов (англ. Hybrid Assistive Limb) в ряде клиник Японии для реабилитации пациентов с хроническими заболеваниями нервной и мышечной систем. Сервоприводы HAL приводились в действие электрическими импульсами, вырабатываемыми мускулами и улавливаемыми прикрепленными к коже оператора электродами. Эти импульсы поступают во встроенный компьютер, который оценивал нагрузки и активировал необходимые сервоприводы экзоскелета. В '''конце февраля 2013 костюм HAL получил глобальный сертификат безопасности, став первым силовым экзоскелетом. В августе 2013 '''технология прошла сертификацию '''TÜV Rheinland Group, что позволяет применять её на территории Евросоюза. Германия стала первой после Японии страной, где HAL применялся в терапевтических целях в качестве HAL-терапии. В январе 2018-го Cyberdyne получила лицензию на продажу HAL на территории США. Кроме медицины, HAL так же применялся для работ, требующих повышенной физической нагрузки — строительства и спасения во время катастроф.thumb|300px|Дорожная карта развития Нейронета16 октября 2014 года в офисе Российской венчурной компании (РВК) прошёл экспертный семинар «Дорожная карта Нейронета» с участием Стивена Данна (англ. Stephen Dunne), директора Starlab Neuroscience Research; Карен Кейси (англ. Karen Casey), создательницы Global Mind Project; Рэндала А. Куне, генерального директора научного фонда Carboncopies.org и основателя компании NeuraLink Co.; Михаила Лебедева, старшего научного сотрудника в Центре нейроинженерии Департамента нейробиологии в Медицинском Центре Университета Дьюка (лаборатория М. Николелиса); Евгения Кузнецова, заместителя генерального директора РВК. Вели семинар сооснователи Российской группы Нейронета Павел Лукша и Тимур Щукин, а также руководитель службы развития инновационной экосистемы РВК Георгий Гоголев. По поручению АСИ группа «Конструкторы сообществ практики» подготовила доклад по будущим нейрорынкам. 1 июля 2015 года Президенту России был представлен первый доклад о Национальной технологической инициативе (НТИ) — долгосрочной программе, которая должна обеспечить к 2035 году лидерство России на глобальных технологических рынках. Накануне, в мае того же года Нейронет присутствовал в числе 9 рынков НТИ, обсуждавшихся в ходе очередного «Форсайт-флота». В том же году, французский ученый Карим Беншенан (фр. Karim Benchenane) с коллегами по Высшей школе промышленной физики и химии города Париж смог внедрить спящим мышам ложные ассоциации. Тем самым удалось доказать принципиальную возможность загрузки информации в мозг В 2017 'году, ученый, бизнесмен и будущий президент США 'Илон Маск представил свой стартап Neuralink, разрабатывающий технологию, которая позволит имплантировать электронные интерфейсы парализованным людям, чтобы те имели возможность использовать для общения компьютерную технику и смартфоны. В 2019 году, были представлены гибкие «нити», толщиной в 4–6 мкм каждая — это в примерно в 16 раз тоньше человеческого волоса. В «пучке» из шести нейронитей содержится 192 электрода, которые вживляются в мозг при помощи робота-хирурга. В ходе операции хирург старается избегать взаимодействия с кровеносными сосудами, что минимизирует воспалительные процессы. Робот-хирург, который вживляет электроды в мозг, также разработан компанией Neuralink. Шесть нитей вживляются примерно за минуту. Робот в ходе операции использует качественную оптическую систему, которая дает возможность работать с крайне мелкими элементами. Сигналы, которые передаются «нитями», затем отправляются на ПК с использованием закрепленного на черепе «переходника». Это устройство закрепляется за ухом. Точный размер «переходника» пока неизвестен, но судя по эскизу, показанному компанией, оно меньше ушной раковины и сплюснуто с боков. В конечном итоге, по словам Маска, планируется получить возможность создания «симбионта» — мозга человека, усиленного искусственным интеллектом. В''' середине октября 2019''' Правительство РФ утвердило дорожные карты по семи направлениям в рамках федерального проекта «Цифровые технологии», являющегося частью нацпрограммы «Цифровая экономика». Всего на федеральный проект было выделено 451,8 млрд. рублей до 2024 года, при этом самое большое финансирование получили «Нейротехнологии и искусственный интеллект» (56,7 млрд. бюджетных средств и 334,9 млрд. руб. внебюджетных денег). В рамках направления выделены следующие технологии: нейроинтерфейсы, нейростимуляция и нейросенсинг, а также перспективные методы и технологии в ИИ. Нейротехнологии были определены как «''технологии, которые используют или помогают понять работу мозга, мыслительные процессы, высшую нервную деятельность, в том числе технологии по усилению, улучшению работы мозга и психической деятельности''». Одним из лоббистов этой идеи был небезызвестный президент Сбербанка Герман Греф, являющийся одним из представителей "прогрессивного крыла" путинской элиты, лоббировавшего и многие другие инновации (как развитие беспилотного транспорта, создание новой системы образования и т.д). Именно он выделял гранты ученым и представителям IT-фирм, занимавшихся вопросом нейротехнологий. В 2020 'году, компания Илона Маска Neuralink получила разрешение от Управления по контролю за продуктами и лекарствами США на клинические испытания на людях своего проекта. Действительно, к '''2025 'году, эксперимент официально был объявлен успешным, однако компания продолжила развивать проект с целью перепрофилировать его под лазерную хирургию, чтобы минимализировать вред. ''thumb|Карикатура на проект нейронета в путинской РоссииВ 2022 году' было официально объявлено о разработке информационных систем, которые обрабатывают не только биометрические данные, но и нейроинформацию (мысли, эмоции, ощущения). Это было раскритиковано патриархом Кириллом, который в очередной раз заявил о возможности потери человеком свободы, да и человеческого образа, многими священниками РПЦ (заявлявшими о новой технологии чуть ли не как о "печати Антихриста", а так же представителями мусульман. Негативную коннотацию этому дал и известный оппозиционный политик Алексей Навальный, в своей статье "Матрица по-путински" он назвал это возможным инструментом слежки за несогласными, однако выразил надежду, что эти технологии можно будет развить и в демократическом государстве. Категория:Прометей Категория:Интернет Категория:Изобретения Категория:Наука